


Purple, black, and Blue

by MeMoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mild Blood, Pet Rat, Pirates, gender-neutral character(s), i think it'll be mild, just in case, pet parrot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMoo/pseuds/MeMoo
Summary: With former pirate captain Blue hat and run away convict Purple finger's raft starting to break down and food stores low, the two's times running out. But when they find a small  populated island trading spot, Violet thinks they've been saved, but that look on Blues face is telling them otherwise.(please note im the slowest person to update stories)





	Purple, black, and Blue

Once upon a time there was two pirates, Purple fingers and Blue hat. They have a raft, a small one, little uneven and… not the best, but it had been working for the two of them and their small companions. 

Purple fingers was an adventurous one, often looking for treasure just to find it. Their hair was like a mop ginger brown curls, it was short, but surprisingly puffy. Their garb was a simple one. Torn, ratty clothe shorts and an orange and black striped prison shirt. But the most striking thing about them is the origin of their name, their hands. While one is a hook, the other, obviously, was purple from their wrist to their finger tips. It was a odd and slightly scary sight at first, but it doesn’t take long to see that the hand was fine, if a little odd looking. 

Now, Blue hat was a little different. He was much more cautious then Purple, and with good reason. With the amount of ships he raided and gold he’s stolen someone would have to be looking for him. After a group of bounty hunters almost took him and his crew down he gave his ship to his second in charge, got his gold, got on a raft, and went. One thing he couldn’t give up though was his navy blue captain hat he had stolen from a group of raiders attacking his ship. He doesn’t wear it anymore, being a signature of who he was, but he keeps it in one of his gold bags on the raft. But his brown coat, cream undershirt, and grey pants he decided to keep. 

Both Purple fingers and Blue hat had companions, each a small animal. One of these two was a rat, dark, coffee brown, named Mud. He was a curious fellow, climbing on any person he deemed safe. The other, a small green budgie named Fil, was much more flighty. She preferred to stick to one or two people, but did like to climb and preen who she liked. 

For now, it was just what she was doing. And as a cool ocean wind blew past, calmness washed over them. Fil nibbling on the mess of hair Blue likes to call a bun, Purple kicking their feet in the shallows, and Mud resting on their bags of gold. The two pirates had gotten a lot of gold since the start of their team up, most from treasure hunts, a little stolen. They were hoping to buy a small boat if they could, quickly running out of room on the small raft they called home.

One problem for them though, they have no clue where they are. Yes, they knew they were on earth and near land, but where and what land was the mystery for them. Now you might be rightly thinking “why not check a map?” Problem, Blue hat forgot to bring one. In the rush of packing he forgot to get a few other things as well. A map, a compass, and his lucky mini canon ball.

But that was not the most important thing right now. Their food stores where low, and that, if not restored, could become a serious problem. They where lucky to have found shallows, even if unfamiliar, before that became a problem. 

Though, as Blue headed them for shore, Violet was content to kick their feet in the water. They always loved to sit and watch the waters shifting from intrusions of the world above. If they got a boat they wouldn’t be able to do this anymore, or at least not up close. But it was a pretty fair trade if it doesn’t feel like they’re going to fall off the raft all the time from the lack of space. It would also mean more food and less having to ration so thin, especially if they got a map. 

That future seemed soon as well, with a island in the near horizon. 

“Ha…. Haha! We’re not gonna die today!” Blue hat exclaimed with a mix of relief, and a little dread, as he steered the raft towards survival. Fil chittered happily from his shoulder.

Violet, while still happy to stare at the water, turned to see the island, curious if they had visited it before. This, however, was not the case. 

The island looked strange to them, possessing a mostly flat landscape with a few hills. It wasn’t huge, but not that small either, easily enough to hold a town, or a trading spot. 

“Do you think there might be people to trade with down there?” Violet asked.

Blue hesitated, but said “Of course, I’ve been here before… they, they’re nice” He didn’t sound sure.

Violet pulled their legs from off the boat and looked at Blue. His eyebrows were knit with worry, his mouth a small frown. Yeah, this island wasn’t good. 

After a few seconds of silence, violet spoke. “You’ve been here before, so you should know if their are any other islands nearby, right?”

Blue took a moment to ponder the question, author silence of staring stretching on. “There are, west, but its too long”

“Too long?” Violet question, doubting it was. 

“We don’t have enough food, we’ll starve before we get there. We’ll need to take at least one stop.” Blue said, frown tugging further down than before. 

“We’ll take a pit stop then!” Violet exclaimed, plan in their head. “We’ll go to this island, take our gold, buy food, then leave. We will have all the food we need to go to another island and buy a boat there!”

Blue hesitated for a good bit, but eventually said “Alright”

Violet smiled bright, knowing their plan was going to work. They didn’t know why Blue was scared of this island, but they we’re gonna make this the best they can. And with that, the two went off.


End file.
